Phoenix, You' re My Light and My Love
by Alenarez
Summary: "Cahayaku. . . kau adalah cahayaku!" Ambisius dan ceria, sebut saja Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. / Cahaya dan Cinta.


**Phoenix, You're My Light and My Love**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Genre: Fantasy/Tragedy/Angst/Romance**

 **Warning: Sho-ai, OCC, typos, etc**

 **OneShot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Enjoy's-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yang abadi, Burung Api yang digambarkan memiliki bulu teramat indah berwarna merah dan keemasan. Hidup sekitar 500 atau1461 tahun. Setelah hidup selama itu, ia akan membakar dirinya sendiri. Dari abunya, munculah yang muda. Siklus hidup regenerasi._

 _Bangkit kembali setelah mati, lalu muncul sebagai sosok yang baru._

 _Lambang dari siklus kehidupan setelah mati dan simbol dari kebangkitan setelah mati._

.

Kini, hatinya bagaikan kertas putih tanpa coretan. Kosong dan kacau. Dengan dinding intuisi gelap tanpa cahaya dan dipenuhi oleh kesuraman dalam jiwa. Sebuah janji terlontar ia sumpahkan tak akan pernah teringkari, yang ia genggam erat sampai sekalipun ajal merenggutnya, tersegel kuat takkan pernah berbalik tangan dan lepas.

Himpitan rasa sesak dalam palung hatinya, biarlah menguap hilang.

Cahaya itu bukan miliknya. Kehangatan itu bukan miliknya. Raga itu bukan miliknya. Namun, Cinta itu adalah miliknya. Sekalipun cahaya itu membias lenyap, sekalipun raga dan jiwa itu pergi menghilang, bahkan sekalipun takdir yang begitu kejam memainkannya. Dirinya adalah tipikal orang setia di atas rata-rata. Kepercayaan membuatnya cukup kuat untuk bertahan. Cahayanya akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Itu pasti!

.

Ikatan tali hitam sepatunya terlepas, tepat setelah memutuskan untuk melewati salah satu gang menuju tempat yang ia sebut 'rumah'. Berjongkong dan merunduk, kedua tangannya bergerak membetulkan ikatan tali yang lepas. Dia tak ingin terjatuh konyol hanya gara-gara tali sepatu lepas, kan? Tali pati dan tali pita, ia lesupkan ke bibir sepatu. Ide bagus dan tidak buruk. Melirik alroji silvernya sesaat, helaan napas terdengar.

Dia bukanlah sosok yang begitu pintar seperti teman sekelasnya yang berambut seperti nanas atau sekeren kapten tim basket dengan fake smile andalannya. Ia hanya remaja lelaki sederhana yang tak tertarik dipandang mencolok. Dia bodoh, berantakan, berisik, dan... kesepian. Bersembunyi dibalik dinding tameng imajiner miliknya. Hatinya terasa kosong entah mengapa. Mungkin karena setelah 'Cahaya'nya lenyap di depan matanya.

.

"Kaa-san... Ini apa?" itu yang pertama terlontar dari bibir bocah lelaki cilik bermata bulat safirnya. Menatap polos sesuatu yang bercahaya di bawah tanah. Hampir saja terpijak olehnya. Terjongkok, tangannya terulur mengambil itu. Sebuah bulu. Matanya mengerjap cepat, warnanya merah keemasan dan bercahaya. Ia rentangkan tangannya ke langit abu-abu, dalam pikirnya itu bagaikan permata indah yang rapuh. Sanking rapuhnya, bisa melayang-layang begitu saja tertiup udara. Menggenggamnya dengan erat, ia berkata

"Cahayaku. . . kau adalah cahayaku!" Ambisius dan ceria, sebut saja Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Terduduk di bawah batu besar di bibir hutan dekat rumah kecilnya. Bersenandung sebuah nyanyian kecil yang ia hafal saat duduk di Taman Kanak-kanak dulu.

Kebahagian kecilnya lenyap, tertelan lubang hitam yang tiba-tiba saja menarik takdirnya. Kala itu, usianya menginjak 10 tahun, bagai rutinitas menjelang malam, ia terbiasa mendudukan dirinya di atas bangku kayu buatan ayahnya di depan rumah. Tempat tinggalnya amatlah terpencil, jauh dari keramaian. Di kelilingi hutan dan hutan. Hanya jalan setapak yang menghubungkan tempatnya dengan keramaian perkampungan. Kadang Naruto bertanya pada ibunya yang sedang menyulam syal cantik untuknya. "Kaa-san... Mengapa kita tak pindah saja? Di sini sepi dan juga gelap saat malam. Sekolah yang ada di desa juga jauh. Kadang Naru terlambat dan harus berdiri di depan kelas sepanjang jam pertama." Ibunya menatap sendu dan tersenyum, lalu meletakan sulamannya.

"Sayang. . . Kemarilh." Naruto mengerjap saat ibunya menawarkan untuk duduk di pangkuan itu. Tentu saja responnya amat antusias, dia _kan_ merindukan momen-momen ketika ibu tersayang menceritakan dongeng tentang sebuah manekin kayu anak laki-laki jikala berbohong, hidungnya akan memanjang. Atau tentang gadis cilik berkrudung merah dan seekor serigala bodoh. "Anak ibu sekarang berat. . ." Kushina -Ibu Naruto terkekeh ketika anaknya dengan imut mempout bibir manisnya.

"Yah Kaa-san, Naru kan sudah besar. . ."

Tiba-tiba pintu kayu digedor dengan sangat keras, mereka tersentak dan mematung.

"HEY! BUKA SEKARANG!"

Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat pada baju ibunya. Minato -ayahnya dari belakang berlari menghampiri mereka. "Bersembunyilah!" Kushina menahan tangan suaminya yang berniat menghampiri pintu yang mungkin sebentar lari akan rusak di dobrak. Menatapnya seakan memohon untuk mengurungkan niatnya dan berlari bersama-sama. Minato menggeleng.

"Bawa Naruto pergi!"

Satu engsel pintu terlepas.

"Cepatlah!"

Dengan berat hati, Kushina membawa anaknya berlari melewati ruang tamu. Namun, waktu terlalu cepat dan mereka berdua tak sempat untuk kabur melewati pintu belakang. Segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam -total sekitar 8 orang- masuk dengan membawa berbagai benda tajam.

Naruto dan ibunya hanya mampu berdo'a agar semua baik-baik saja. Bersembunyi di dalam lemari, mengintip bagaimana beraninya sosok ayahnya di sana. Ia melihat ayahnya beradu mulut dengan salah satu mereka yang membawa kapak. Setelahnya gelap, ibunya meutup matanya dengan tangan, dan membalikan tubuhnya agar tak berhadapan dengan pintu lemari. "Kaa-san mengapa menangis?" Naruto menatap wajah ibunya yang penuh dengan derai air mat, menutup mulutnya agar tak menimbulkan suara. Ibunya menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang di paksakan, Naruto tau itu.

"CEPAT CARI YANG LAIN" Suara itu menggelegar, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kaa-san... Naru takut." Lirih Naruto.

"Sayang, tetaplah disini. Jangan bersuara. Harus kuat. -jangan menangis, anak Kaa-san hebat. Ingat, jangan coba-coba untuk keluar. Mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk. Kushina bersiap membuka pintu lemari. Namun Naruto menahan ibunya, menarik lengan baju itu.

"Kaa-san..."

"Jika selamat, berlarilah ke desa dan minta bantuan." Airmatanya mengalir deras, Naruto perlahan melepaskan lengan baju ibunya.

"Kami sayang padamu."

Pintu lemari itu tertutup. Naruto mengintip dari lubang keci dan merapatkan tengannya yang berubah dingin. Ia merogoh sesuatu dan di genggamnya erat. Cahayanya, bulu merah keemasan miliknya.

"Tolong aku. . ." bisiknya pelan.

Matanya terbelalak saat ibunya terlihat melawan dan di balas dengan tamparan hingga membuatnya bersimpuh. Terakhir dengan kapak yang di layangkan oleh salah satu dari mereka. Ibunya sudah tak bergerak. Ayahnya sudah tak bergerak. Tatapannya mengosong, airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Bahkan Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun, ketika mereka mulai menghampiri tempat persembunyiannya.

Namun tiba-tiba. . .

WUSSHHH!

Angin panas tertiup entah berasal dari mana, menerbangkankan api-api merah menyela yang dengan sekejap melahap rumah kecil keluarganya. Cahaya terang mendektinya, Pintu terbuka. Naruto mendongak dan menyipitkan matanya. Silau. Terlalu terang.

Naruto menatap uluran tangan itu.

"Ayo. . ."

Suara itu berat dan ia menyukainya. Mengalun melewai cuping telingannya. Naruto menerimanya. Sosok itu menggendongnya, mendekap dan menutup telinganya. Menjauhkan suara teriakan para pendosa. Melindungi dirinya dari panas api. Dan mencoba memberikan Naruto sebuah rasa nyaman.

.

"Ingin terbang?" Sosok itu bertanya, Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Diam berarti iya." Sosok itu menjauh dan Cahaya menguar dari dalam dirinya. Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya. Menyerupai burung elang, dengan sepasang sayap berwarna keemasan dan mata itu, mata yang menyerupai batu mulia hitam, tatapan teduh, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Cahayamu di sini, kemarilah..." Setapak demi setapak Naruto lalui, langkahnya semakin cepat dan cepat.

.

"Kemana?" Naruto tak ingin melepas semua.

Sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Masuklah. . ." lelaki itu kembali berjalan menjauhinya di depan sebuah gerbang.

"Kemana? Apa Naru bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Naruto setengah menangis. Sosok lelaki itu menghampirinya kembali dan memeluknya erat. "Pasti... masuklah, aku akan menunggumu." Melepas pelukannya, Naruto berbalik berlari memasuki gerbang. Kemudian mengetuk pintu bangunan itu. Seorang wanita cantik setengah baya dengan pakaian seperti Biarawati membukannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Apa namamu Naruto anak manis?" Naruto mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke arah gerbang. Cahayanya sudah hilang. Ia menunduk.

"Masuklah, Selamat Datang"

 **PANTI ASUHAN KONOHA**

Adalah tempat tinggalnya selama 5 tahun setelah kejadian paling kelam merenggut kebahagiaan kecilnya. Keluarganya, Ayah dan Ibunya. . . menjadi korban pembantaian oleh sekelompok perampok perkapak. Rumahnya hanya tinggal puing-puing, jasad orangtuanya masih utuh dan telah di makamkan keesokan harinya ketika pertama ia tinggal di gedung penampungan tsb. Orang-orang pendosa itu hangus hanya tersisa abu. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya, ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya, dia adalah Cahayanya. Yang tak akan pernah padam dan telah tersimpan dalam palung terdalam hatinya.

Kini semua telah berubah, dia memutuskan untuk meningalkan desa dan pergi ke kota untuk bersekolah dan hidup mandiri. Kini usiannya 15 tahun, kelas angkatan bungsu di ruang 1-A Konohagakure High School.

Hatinya terasa kosong, tak ada yang mampu mengisinya. Tak ada. Kecuali satu orang. Satu orang. Dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha, teman kelas, teman duduk, teman rival dan juga. . .teman hatinya. Cukup menyebalkan dan sangat datar. Jangkung dan bermata tajam, mirip seperti milik Cahayanya. Itulah yang membuat Naruto merasa begitu nyaman.

"Hei Teme!"

Lelaki jangkung bergaya rambut aneh -seperti pantat ayam itu menoleh. "Apa?"

Naruto sedikit tersengal.

"Hosh... Hosh... tidak. Aku hanya ingin-hosh.. pulang bersamamu." Naruto melempar cengiran kekanaknnya membuat Sasuke diam-diam mengulum senyuman.

.

"Hhh... mengapa kau mengajakku kesini? Dasar Dobe!" Runtuk Sasuke. Ini sudah sore dan sebentar lagi petang. Dirinya sudah lelah di tarik ke sana sini oleh Naruto untuk mencoba aneka permainan di Konoha PlayP- salah satu taman bermain terkenal di Konoha. Sasuke mencoba menikmati semilir dinginnya angin dari atas bukit kecil yang berada di sisi Konoha Park, ini seperti taman kecil dengan hanya beberapa bangku taman dan di hiasi sedikit jenis tanaman bunga.

"Ini. . ." Sasuke mendongak dengan wajah super stoik. Naruto hanya terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya memberi ice cream rasa kopi pada rivalnya itu. "Apa kau sedang memberiku Ice Cream Dobe?" Naruto mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu. Ya sudah terima saja Teme pantat ayam!" Sasuke mendelik mendengarnya namun akhirnya ia menerima Ice Cream itu. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Dari sana, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Konoha PlayP sangat luas, sebelah barat adalah jalan raya dan kota, sisanya adalah taman hijau. Salah satu tempat terbaik yang harus di kunjungi.

"Disini, sejuk sekali." Ucap Naruto sembari menikmati Ice Creamnya.

"Ya... lumayan." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan dirinya tengah diperhatikan, rasa panas menyebar di wajahnya. Wajahnya bersemu.

"Hey, menolehlah..." Naruto menggeleng pelan, sibuk menjilati Ice Creamnya.

"Tidak mau,"

"Cepat menoleh Dobe!"

"Tid- EH!" Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto agar menoleh ke arahanya.

"Dasar keras kepala, menoleh saja tidak mau. Dobe bodoh!" Naruto mematung, jemari Sasuke mengusap lembut sudut bibirnya. "Masih seperti bocah saja." Sasuke sibuk membersihkan noda Ice Cream di bibir Naruto dan memandangi lekuk wajah milik Naruto yang sibuk menatap maniknya.

 _Tatapanya membuatku. . ._

Naruto melirik kearah lain. Pipinya menghangat.

"Wajahmu merah, kau demam?" Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan rivalnya itu.

"Aku pulang ya..." Bisik Naruto pelan.

 _Berdebar dan merasa nyaman._

.

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

Saat itu langit mulai membuat gulungan-gulungan awan dengan corak oranye indah. Burung-burung merpati mulai melayang bergerombol pergi ke sarang. "Ketenangan. Tapi sekarang aku tak punya itu lagi setelah ada seseorang yang selalu menggangguku setiap hari." Naruto menyesal bertanya pada orang super menyebalkan macam Sasuke.

"Kau?" Tanya Sasuke setelahnya.

"Cahaya. Terang. Dan Ini. . ." Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah bulu merah keemasan. Namun bedanya, cahayanya mulai sedikit redup.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"Seingatku, bulu ini bersinar dan terasa hangat. Tapi sekarang, agak redup dan sedikit dingin."

"Bulu apa itu?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah, tapi aku menyebutnya Cahayaku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandang Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum begitu damai. "Sepertinya kau mencintainya." Pungkas Sasuke, Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sangat..." Lirihnya.

"Coba tebak, siapa yang akan berulang tahun besok?" Naruto menoleh.

"Memang siapa?" Naruto memasang wajah bodohnya membuat Sasuke menahan tawanya dengan wajah datar. Manik Naruto membulat.

"ULANG TAHUNKU!" pekik Naruto.

.

Ruang itu tidaklah luas, namun cukup nyaman untuk ia tinggali. Naruto terduduk di pinggir ranjang dan memandangi bulu bercahaya semakin redup.

"Ada apa? Mengapa semakin redup?"

Menghela nafas.

"Omong-omong, kenapa dia bisa tau tanggal ulang tahunku?" Naruto menyentuh bagian dadanya. "Perasaanku tak enak." Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Teme**

 **Dobe, keluarlah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.**

Naruto mengernyit. Tidak biasanya.

 **To: Teme**

 **Sekarang?**

 **From: Teme**

 **Ya, cepat.**

 _Tumben._ Pikir Naruto.

 **To: Teme**

 **Baiklah, tunggu aku 5 menit.**

Naruto hanya mengambil mantel dan memakai syal hijau tua kesayangannya.

.

"Ada apa kau mengajaku ke sini?"

Sasuke masih diam. Naruto benci di abaikan.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto tepat dimatanya. Tatapan itu teduh, tak tajam seperti biasanya. Wajah tampannya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ini tidak biasa, ini bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang biasa ia kenal.

Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke memeluknya, sangat erat.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Naruto merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Suaranya lebih lirih. Naruto tertegun. Belum pernah Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama. Biasanya 'Dobe'. ia kenapa?

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Dobe, kau tau..."

"Apa?"

"Ini saatnya."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Terimakasih."

"Sasuke! jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" Bentak Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Dobe..." Naruto terdiam.

" _Aishiteru_..."

DEG!

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Naruto. Menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Dobe-nya itu. Perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya yang membuat Naruto sangat terkejut adalah

"Aku adalah Cahayamu."

Mata Naruto membulat.

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku adalah cahayamu. Kau ingin tau apa bulu tu? Itu adalah bulu Phoenix, aku adalah Phoenix."

Naruto mundur perlahan tak percaya apa yang di katakan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Perasaan yang untuk pertama kalinya aku rasakan setelah hidup sekian lama." Tubuh Sasuke mulai bercahaya, perubahan dirinya menjadi sosok Burung Api.

"K-kau..." Naruto tak dapat berkata apapun.

Api mulai menjalar dari tubuh burung itu, membakar dirinya sendiri setelah hidup sekian lama. Suara gerangan kesakitan terdengar redam.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun. _. Aishiteru."_

Itu adalah suara Sasuke yang terakhir iya dengar. Naruto tak percaya dengan semua ini. Airmatanya melengos begitu saja membasahi pipnya. Melihat Cahayanya membakar diri sendiri. Cahayanya, lenyap di depan matanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

" _Aishiteru yo_... Teme. _My Light_."

.

Pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar miliknya. Naruto memandang merasa sedikit linglung. Kemudian bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya lalu beralih kedirinya sendiri.

"Hanya mimpi? Syukurlah..." Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, ia berjalan mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak sabar untuk pergi kesekolah dan bertemu Sasuke.

.

"Hai Naruto..."

"Hai Sai..." Itu Sai, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Pandangan Naruto menjuru ke antero ruangan. Melihat setiap wajah teman-temannya yang berada di kelas.

"Di mana Teme?"

"Ha?" Sai mengernyit. Naruto mendengus.

"Si Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Siapa dia? Seingatku tak ada siswa bernama Sasuke di sini."

DEG!

 _'Ada apa ini?'_ Naruto membatin.

"Hehe... Sai, jangan bercanda. Tidak lucu. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia yang datar itu."

"Apa maksudmu bercanda? Kan memang tak ada siswa bernama Sasuke di sini."

Jawaban dari teman-temannya dan para guru setelah ia bertanya tentang Sasuke adalah sama. Naruto menangis sepanjang hari itu dan mengurung diri di kamar.

.

Makan waktu 2 tahun untuk Naruto mempercayai semuannya. Hatinya kembali terasa kosong. Hatinya kembali sesak mengingatnya, ini adalah Hari Itu. Hari dimana Cahayanya lenyap. Hari Ulang Tahunnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan kecil -tempat saat Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya, mengambil first kissnya dan memberitahu tentang kebenaran yang mengejutkan. Dan di sanalah Naruto meninggalkan hatinya.

"Aku selama ini tidak bermimpi. Iya kan?" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar ada kan? Cahayaku, Teme..." Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak. Jentik-jentik air kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Tega sekali meninggalkanku setelah menyatakan cinta! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Teme bodoh! Pantat ayam!"

"Kau menghilangkan ingatan semua orang tentangmu, mengapa hanya aku yang tidak!"

"Aku mencintaimu sejak lama, dan aku kembali jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sama. Mengapa takdirku begitu kejam?" Naruto jatuh bersimpuh menggengam bulu yang kini menjadi bulu biasa.

"Ini hari Ulang Tahunku, tak bisakah kau saja yang menjadi hadiah tahun ini?"

"Kembalilah, Kumohon... Sekalipun Hanya sebuah bayangan."

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan Naruto yang begitu menyayat. Setelahnya ia bangkit dan menekan matanya yang sembab karena air mata. Tangannya dengan tiba-tiba bercahaya. Tidak, ia salah. Bukan tangannya, namun sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Bulu itu, kembali bercahaya.

"Bercahaya lagi? Apa ada harapan untukku, Tuhan?"

" _Aishiteru_ Sasuke..." Naruto perlahan memejamkan matanya.

" _Aishiteru yo_ , Naruto..."

Naruto langsung membuka matanya.

 _'Di-dia...'_

"Sasuke.." sosok bercahaya itu tersenyum tipis. Naruto berjalan menghampiri bayangan itu, ketika menyentuhnya. Lenyap. Airmata kembali menetes.

"Hanya bayangan..." bisik Naruto lirih.

"Tidak..." Suara itu.

"Aku di sini..." seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto kembali menangis dalam diam. Dia tau orang ini, dia sangat tau.

"Teme..."

"Ya.. aku disini."

Naruto berbalik dan mendongak. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah sesorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Dia cahayanya, bukan bayangan. Padat saat di sentuh. Naruto memeluk sosok itu. Erat. Sangat erat, seakan tak mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

"Kau kembali." Ucap Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ya aku kembali..."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, memejamkan matanya.

Second Kiss dengan orang yang sama.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun. _Aishiteru_ Dobe."

"Terimakasih. _Aishiteru yo_ Teme."

Kini Cahayaku kembali, menemaniku untuk menerangi gelapnya Dunia. Dunia gelapku adalah masa laluku.

Dan Masa Depanku adalah bersama Cahayaku. Semua seperti biasa, berputar mengikuti jalur orbit Kehidupan.

 **FIN-**

 **Padahal ultah si Naru masih lama xD *plak**

 **Typo? Harap maklum -"**

 **Reviewnya~ :D**


End file.
